¿Enamorado?
by italia-nyotalia
Summary: Romano no acepta estar enamorado de España (Fail summary) Advertencia: LEMON YAOI Pareja:EpañaxRomano Spamano Denle la OPURTUNIDAD plisssssssssssss


**Hola hola, y presentando a Italia-Nyotalia en este segundo fic, muchas gracias por las reviews, enserio se los agradesco ^^ bueno me dijieron en que falle, gracias a esto podre mejorar mucho, no mucho, muchisimo. Bueno pasando de agradesimientos, aora les doy una bella historia, nah esta historia va a ser un desmadre LEMON, yay! xD**

**Y... nuestra pareja del dia es... (por asi decirlo xD)**

**EspañaxRomano Y la multitud enloquese xD Viva el SPAMANO! yay! Bueno mi segundo LEMON YAOI por asi decir que el otro tambien fue YAOI, bueno fue: SHOTA, YAOI, LEMON, INCESTO. Madre santa tanto, xD Bueno empezemos ... Ah! se me olvidava, los personajes de hetalia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen ala multitalentosa *leyendo papelito* Hidekaz Himaruya (esque todavia no me aprendo su nombre xD) aora si **

**EMPEZEMOS:**

-"Quiero abrasarlo, quiero mimarlo, quiero darle muchos besos, quiero tirarme...lo?" que raro... sera normal soñar asi?... y en especial con "mi Romano...?"-.- decia España pensativo

-"Tengo mucho que sueño asi , pero...porque? mmm..."-.- se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos

-Bastardo!-.- un chico con piel ligeramente tostada, cabello color marron oscuro con un rulo travieso que sale de su flequillo, un uniforme militar color marron crema, y unos bellos ojos color miel.

Esa voz lo saca de sus pensamientos... era Romano estaba ahi con su clasico ceño fruncido, el español sin saber porque recorrio cada centimetro de su cara, para encontrarse con la piel expuesta de su cuello, no sabia que demonios estaba hacien, por que se saboreaba los labios?, volvio asu rostro rapidamente para ver los labios queria saber a que sabian, no sabia porque pero queria.

-BASTARDO!-.-dijo Romano con el ceño fruncido mas que antes

-S-si que pasa lovi~-.- dijo saliendo rapidamente de sus pensamientos

-Por que me mira como idiota?!-.- dijo haciendo que el español se sonrojara levemente

-R-romano yo no te miraba!-.- dijo rescandose la nuca

-CALLATE! YO TE VI BASTARDO! ME ESTABAS MIRANDO!-.- Dijo muy molesto por la contestacion del mayor

-Claro que no Romano-.-dijo poniendose de pie, de una silla en el que descansaba -Ire por unos tomates~!-.- dijo mientras salia de la habitacion dejando a Romano solo

-"bastardo! y aora que tiene?...eso no importa el punto es..." ahhhh!-.- grito espantando a España haciendo que suba nuevamente las escaleras a toda maquina

-QUE PASA LOVI~!?-.- Pregunto preocupado mirando de cara Romano mientras este se jalaba los cabellos

-NADA!-.- Dijo respondiendo rapidamente

-Pero entonces por que...-.- no lo dejo terminar (N/A: se siente gacho por eso xP)

-Ya te dije que nada!voy a ir a ver a Italia-.- Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-ah... Me saludas a Ita-chan!-.- dijo mientras reia

Esa sonrisa bobalicona, maldicion! como le hace para siempre taner esa maldita risa, Hasta durmiendo se rie!, esa maldita risa, esos malditos ojos color verde, ese caracter dulce y tierno, bueno que esperaba del "Pais de la pasion" pero... Por que demonios dije tierno y dulce?! bueno el es asi aveces dulce, tierno, risueño, Inperactivo, Muy lin...pero que demonios iba a decir?! el calor me afecta, si eso debe ser, bueno voy a ver al bastardo de mi hermano.

-Si bastardo-.- dijo de mala gana despues de haber salido de sus pensamientos

-Gracias lovi~-.- se dirigio a el y lo abraso

No entendia por que pero los ultimos dias (mas dicho semanas) se sentia algo nervioso al estar cerca de España, sentia algo en el estomago, se le dificultaba decirle los insultos que antes salian con facilidad, jamas se habia sentido asi, por esa razon va ir a ver a Italia, para preguntarle que le pasaba, y como se curaba esta "Enfermedad".

-Quitate bastardo! "por que demonios me siento tan nervioso? maldicion!"

-aww lovi~ un poquito y ya-.- dijo mientras abrazaba al menor

Despues de poco tiempo España solto a Romano , Claro que sin resivir unos cuantos golpes departe de Romano. Romano salio de la casa de España y se dirigio a ver a su hermano, que claro estaba con el "macho patatas" despues de un largo camino porfin llego era una casa sensilla paracidad ala de España, era de dos plantas con balcon adelante un patio interminable, (a eso le desia sensillo) se dedico a ir hacia la puerta rapidamente toco el timbre, despues de varios toques por fin abrieron la puerta un joven de pelo parecido solo que mas claro y tambien con un rulo solo que del lado contrario un uniforme militar de color azuly ojos entre cerrados.

-ve~ nii-san! que bueno que llegaste!-.- dijo el joven alegremente

Romeno entro sin decir nada, Italia lo llevo a la estancia los dos se sentaron y empezaron a conversar de varios tema, una que otra ocasion Romano insulto a Italia por ablar del "macho patatas" hasta que Italia por fin se dedico a preguntar debido a que le dijo que te nia algo importante que preguntarle.

-Ve~ nii-san que me ibas a preguntar?

-Ah! eso ... oye bastardo creo que estoy enfermo...

-ve~ por que nii-san?

-Esque cuando estoy cerca del bastardo de España me siento raro...

-y que sientes? ve~

-pues...

_Sintomas de la enfermedad rar_a:

°Nerviosismo al estar cerca de sierta persona

°Tartamudear al estar cerca de esa persona

°Soñar con esa persona

°Sensciones raras al estar cerca de esa persona

Italia abrio los ojos de la impresion...

-Ve~! nii-san esta enamorado!

-CALLATE! BASTARDO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!-.-dijo sonrojandose

-esque eres muy cabezota para admitirlo ve~-.- dijo imflando un poco las mejillas y volviendo a cerrar los ojos

-CALLATE BASTARDO!-.- dijo mas sonrojado que antes

-ve~ no me golpees!-.- dijo cubriendose con sus brazos

-ENTONCES CALLATE!-.- todavia esta sonrojado

-ve~ nii-san te digo la verdad, esos sintomas son de enamoramiento

-y tu como sabes bastardo!

-Por que yo lo siento con doitsu

-...

-ve~

Solo se escucho un fuerte golpe, algien posiblemente llorando y a un Romano enfurecido por lo que acaba de oir, si era cierto que el estaba enamorado de España, significa que su hermano esta enamorado del "bastardo patatas" solo la idea la odiadecidio regresar despues de haber dejado una ecena del crimen, no quiere estar ahi cuando llege el "bastardo patatas" decidio regresar ala casa de España, al fin le acabaron diciendo que estaba enamorado de España ... se quedo pensando, enrealidad no le molestaba la idea de estar enamorado de España,pero luego recordo algo... algo que le dio una punzada en el corazon, que decidio ignorar.

-"E-el *tragando en seco* E-el solo me ve como a un H-hijo o como aun H-hermano"

Como lo habia olvidado, bueno no esque le importara es solo que... talvez realmente estuviera enamorado... o si enverdad estuviera enamorado... lo negaba , como podia estar enamorado? y en especial de el? por que? esto debe ser una mala broma, pero empezo a recordar uno de sus sueños, el cual hiso que se sonrojara hasta las orejas... un sueño donde España lo tomaba lo hacia suyo, un sueño donde toda la noche hacian el amor, un sueño donde no temia decir una y otra vez te amo, como no se habia dado cuenta? era un imbesil o que? el estaba enamorado, enamorado de España el hombre de sus sueños, ya no queria que lo viera como aun hijo o como un hermano, queria que lo viera de una foma mas pasional de todas formas es el pais de la pasion ¿no?.

Se nego, como podia pensar eso? que crusaba por su cabeza, llegando a casa de España fue directo a su cuarto sin saber que hacer, cuando llego se llavo una sorpresa...

-E-españa...

España estaba dormido en su cama,sele quedo viendo, recorrio todo, desde su cara esoslabios entre abiertos, siguiendoa toda la piel libre rapido trato de desviar la mirada pero escucho un leve susurro...

-_R-romano..._

Se quedo quieto para luego sin pensar acercarse a la cama y luego sentarse empezo a acariciar el cabello, dejo que las hebras de ese bello cabello castaño se enrredaran en sus dedos se acosto quedando cara a cara, sintio como la calides de sus suspiros chocaban contra el,quito algunos cabellos que interferian en su vision perfecta, no habia duda parecia un angel, inocente... bueno no tanto era un pervertido tambien un inocente pervertido se acerco lentamente a su rostro ala vez timid mente mientar que sus mejillas se ensentai en un color carmin no lo penso dos veses

LO BESO

ese pequeño rulito se torno en forma de corazon ,empezo a sentir movimiento era España que habia despertado con valla sorpresa su pequeño romano enfrente de el besandolo tan tierno con sus mejillas sonrojadas sus ojos cerrados y el rulo en forma de corazon simplemante KAWAIIIIII~! hiso mas profundo el beso atrapando a Romano entre sus brazos romano lo primero que intento fue escapar pero no pudo era un debilusho en comparacion a España se rindio poco a poco correspondiendo ese beso.

España pidio permiso para pasar en la boca de Romano despues pudo pasar deleito su paladar un ese sbor que tenia su Romano era un sabor tomatoso los dos empezaron timidamente para luego hacer una lucha salvaje España siguio mordiendo el labio inferior de Romano haciendo que est gimiera España rio pervertidamente despues de un rato empezo a maldecir a la falta de oxigeno se tuvieron que separar dejando caer un hilito de saliba que despues se desvanecio se vieron ala cra los dos altamente sonrojados sus respiraciones eran rapidas.

Romano intento escapar pero la fuerza de España no lo permitio...

-Adonde vas lovi~?

-Callate bastardo y sueltame!

-ah! pero si apenas comenzamos

-QUE?!

España empezo a lamer toda la piel descubierta del cuello de Romano heciendo que esta soltara pequeños gemidos de placer empezo adesarsese de la ropa que solo estorbaba en su labor le quito la camiseta y else quito la suya luego empezo a lemer la piel secubierta de Romano para luego proceder a lamer sus pezones rosados los lamio dejando escapar gemidos departe de Romano despues una mano traviesa se dirigio al miembro de Romano empezo a frotarlo haciendo que el menor gimiera

-ahhh ahhh spagna!

Volvio a besarlo entrando de nueva vez a su cavidad sus dedos interfirieron llenandolos de saliba despues se dirigi a su trasero para preararlo España iba a invadir Italia del sur empezo despacio introduciendo un dedoempezo a lubricar para luego meter un segundo empezo a tijeretiar cadavez mas gemidos inundaban la habitacion Romano estaba abrasado de aspaña todo rojo como un tomatito maduro empezo aintruducir un tercero empezo a dar vueltas dentro de Romano decidio que estaba listo se puso arriva de Romano y lo beso mientras ponia su mienbro duro en la entrada de Romano empezo a empujar

-Ti amo! -.- dijo mientras penetraba a Romano

ahh! ahh! spagna!-.- decia mientras una lagrima se delisaba por su majilla la cual España limpio con su dedo pulgar despues de colocar su mano en su rostro

beso el camino recorrido por la lagrima y siguio empezo a entrar y salir de Romano primero fueron embestidas lentas para luego ir a embestidas freneticas España besaba una y otra vez a Romano mientras que el otro solo gemia la habitacion se inundo de gemidos

-Romano.. me vengo... ahh!

-ahh! ahh!

España estaba llegando al orgasmo por fin el orgasmo llego España se corrio dentro de Romano sus respiraciones eran rapidas España se tiro ariba de Romano tratando de no aplastarlo

-Romano...

-Spagna...

Ambos se quedaron dormidos

Por fin se habian demostrado cuanto se aman, cuanto se quieren y cuanto se desean...

-Spagna...

-Dime...

-Ti amo

-Lo dijiste!

-Callate no lo volvere a decir!

**FIN**

**Nee como me quedo? bien, mal, dinganme es mi segundo fic LEMON yay! bueno las parejas que voy a hacer son estas:**

**FranciaxCanada AlemaniaxItalia**

**GreciaxJapon PrussiaxAustria**

**RussiaxLituania SuizaxLiechtenstein**

**Si quieren otras diganme y pues... tratare de hacer un fic **

**VOTEN POR SU FAVORITA LA DE MAYOR VOTOS SERA LA SIQUIENTE YAY!**


End file.
